


(Podfic of) From Ashes by Jerakeen

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic hates Stiles. He doesn't know why Deaton insists he can use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) From Ashes by Jerakeen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/941723) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



**Length:** 00:19:14

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/From%20Ashes%20by%20JErakeen.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) ||18.5 MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
